


just another one of those nights i needed

by imagines



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (but not in the way you’re thinking), Alpha!Otabek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Consent, M/M, Omegaverse, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, a subtle hint of puppybek, jj has a FILTHY MOUTH™, jjbekweek2017, messy sex, omega!jj, otabek & yuri are best friends, otabek pining for yuri a lil bit, setting: an unspecified competition a few years post-canon, so many feelings, they care about each other more than they wanna admit, “beks”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: The medal ceremony was over forty-five minutes ago. Otabek knows exactly what he’s doing, wandering by himself around the dim-lit hallways of the rink. When he turns a corner and runs smack into JJ, he’s only surprised it took this long.“Lost, sweetheart?” JJ purrs. His stance is wide, to block Otabek from passing. Otabek is perfectly capable of shoving him out of the way. He just doesn’t want to. (Day 2 prompt: "Rivalry.")





	just another one of those nights i needed

****The medal ceremony was over forty-five minutes ago. Otabek knows exactly what he’s doing, wandering by himself around the dim-lit hallways of the rink. When he turns a corner and runs smack into J.J., he’s only surprised it took this long.

“Lost, sweetheart?” J.J. purrs. His stance is wide, to block Otabek from passing. Otabek is perfectly capable of shoving him out of the way. He just doesn’t want to.

Otabek shrugs. “Just thinking.”

“About me, probably.”

“Hardly.” They don’t do this often anymore, but when they do, it’s always the same thing. A lot of posturing they both know will mean nothing in the end.

“Or,” J.J. says, “maybe someone else was on your mind. I remember all those posters you had in Montreal. Plisetsky, Plisetsky, Plisetsky. Most people had some _variety_. Not you.”

“He inspired me!”

J.J. makes an obscene motion down by his crotch. “Yeah, like you inspire me every night, right, baby?”

“Don’t be disgusting. He’s my best friend.”

“Oh, look at Mr. Prim and Proper.” J.J. backs him up against the wall, palm pressed next to Otabek’s head.

Otabek looks up and down the hallway.

“No one here but us, honey.” Then, to Otabek’s surprise, the smirk slides off J.J.’s face, replaced with something closer to sorrow. “Beks, I missed you.”

Otabek can’t stop the shiver that spiders through his body. “Missed you too,” he admits.

“Not just, you know. The sex. _You_ ,” J.J. says fervently. “God, you smell amazing…”

“Yeah, well. You know how it is.” If he concentrates really, really hard, maybe he can keep the _want_ out of his scent. As if that’s ever worked.

J.J. noses against his throat. “Is it almost time for you?”

“What do you think?” Otabek tips his head back against the wall and lets J.J. snuffle at him. King of subtlety, he is.

“Mmm. I think—” and J.J. wraps his big, gentle hands around Otabek’s waist— “You and I could leave the banquet early tomorrow.”

“And do what?”

“Well…” J.J. pulls back, pinning Otabek under his gaze. “Personally, I’d like to see you be a good boy, and roll over.”

Otabek’s traitorous little heart is ka-thunking against his ribs. J.J. can probably hear it. “I guess I could clear my schedule.”

“What was even on it, Beks? A few hours of pining for your BFF? Letting me distract you for awhile is a much better plan if you ask me.”

“I am _not_ pining.” He might be, a little, but J.J. doesn’t need to have his suspicions confirmed. “You leave the banquet first. I’ll come meet you at your room.”

“I’m still your dirty little secret, huh?”

“Are you complaining?”

J.J. bares his teeth at him, a smile and a threat at once. “Not hardly.”

“That’s what I thought.”

***

Otabek doesn’t bother lying to Yuri, who would just smell it on him later anyway. And more importantly, they’ve always been completely honest with each other. Mostly.

“It’s your ass. Why should I give a fuck?” Yuri’s munching on fancy bread and fancier cheese from the plate in the middle of their table at the banquet. They’re among the first to arrive, so no one’s around to overhear the interesting parts of this conversation, thankfully. “Go get some, Beka.”

Years ago this would have been a much bigger deal, but Yuri’s calmed down a lot since they met. Otabek leans sideways to squeeze him in a hug. “I’ll come hang out with you after, okay?”

“Shower first,” Yuri commands. “Just because I don’t care doesn’t mean I wanna inhale _eau de Jean-Jacques_.”

Fair enough.

***

Otabek’s shaking by the time J.J. opens the door to his knock. It’s really got him in its claws now.

“Whoa,” J.J. says. “It’s like you timed it this way on purpose.”

“Shut up.” It’s nothing more than the magic of regulators, which knock his rut down from a week of hell to a manageable day or two. _And_ he gets to stay completely in control.

Otabek pushes past J.J. into the room; J.J. shuts and locks the door. In the middle of the room, Otabek turns in a slow circle. He can smell J.J. all over, and deep in his chest he can feel a low rumble in his chest, the faint beginnings of a growl. He tries to stifle it.

“No need to get all shy on me,” J.J. says. “I wanna hear it. I always want to hear you.”

Otabek breathes in deep. Settle, he tells himself. “So,” he says, tapping his fingertips against the top of the bland hotel room desk. There’s a tiny pad of paper lined up neatly with a pen lying diagonally across it, just like on the desk in Otabek’s room. “How are things?”

J.J. ticks off items on his fingers. “Still _very_ dumped, still _very_ gay, still _very_ single. Anything else you wanna know?”

“That about covers it.” Otabek takes a tentative step toward the bed. He can see J.J. swallow hard. “You just gonna watch, or are you coming over here?”

“Oh, fuck you,” J.J. groans, and it only takes him a few long strides to cross the room and knock Otabek onto the bed. In moments J.J.’s stripped off most of his clothing.

Yeah, this is more like it. Otabek wriggles out of his clothes, in between getting his neck and face and lips mouthed frantically by J.J.

Then J.J.’s touching the waistband of his own underwear, but he’s not pulling them down. And he looks a little—nervous?

“J.J.,” Otabek says quietly. “No need to get all shy on me.”

“I know, I know, it’s just…” J.J. bites his lip.

“I can smell you,” Otabek reminds him. “I knew last night you were in heat. Probably kind of, ah, helped me along.” He coughs lightly.

“Right. Okay.” J.J. takes a deep breath and removes this final barrier.

The scent of him whacks Otabek upside the head, sends sparks howling down his spinal cord and exploding like a skyrocket somewhere around the base of his cock. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he snarls, and yanks J.J. down.

J.J. falls boneless on top of Otabek. “ _Yeah_ , alpha. Like that.” He’s moaning in Otabek’s arms, rocking his hips until Otabek gasps. “ _Good_ boy.” J.J. is so wet, it’s dripping down between his thighs, getting all over Otabek’s legs.

“Tell me.” Otabek grabs J.J. by the hair and pulls hard. “Tell me how bad you need it.”

J.J. has no filter when they’re together like this. “Oh god, baby, I’m fucking dying,” he whimpers. “Alpha, lemme fuck you, I wanna see you squirming on my cock, I wanna come inside you—”

“I love your dirty mouth.” Otabek kisses him, wet and with a lot of teeth.

J.J. yelps at a particularly hard bite to his lip, but he doesn’t pull away. “You love _me_.”

Otabek freezes for a split second. Then kisses him, more gently now. “Maybe a little.”

J.J. backs up a little, nudging Otabek’s thighs apart and reaching down, circling Otabek’s hole with one large fingertip. “Where’s—do you have anything?”

“Of course,” Otabek gasps, motioning at his suitcase on the floor next to the bed. “In— _damn_ it—outside pocket, ah—”

J.J. takes his hands off Otabek just long enough to grab the bottle of lube, a.ka. the glaring evidence that Otabek was always planning to _get some_. Otabek could pretend it wasn’t necessarily gonna be with J.J., but they’d both know he was lying.

Now J.J.’s touching him again, one slick finger sliding into him. “Is it really okay if I come in you?” he whispers. “I haven’t actually been sleeping with anyone else, but if you’d rather—”

“No, do it,” Otabek rasps. He likes it, is the thing. All that wetness deep inside him, leaking out of him after—must be like how J.J. feels every time he just gets turned on. It’s good, it’s hot, and every time they do it like this, J.J. takes him to the shower after and cleans him up. Which is basically like dessert.

“Anything for you, gorgeous.”

J.J. keeps on opening him up, slowly, thoroughly, until Otabek slaps at his wrist. “That’s good, I’m good,” he says, and he starts to turn over, but J.J. grabs his hips and holds him in place.

“Stay like that, please? I wanna watch that cute dick of yours knot up.”

Otabek nods. J.J. also wants to gaze into Otabek’s eyes, probably, but that’s a talk for another time.

“Okay, sweetheart,” J.J. murmurs. “Legs up.” He helps Otabek get his legs situated on J.J.’s shoulders, and then he’s pushing forward relentlessly. “That’s right, take it for me. All the way. Fuck, you’re good.” J.J.’s words break into a whine, and he kisses Otabek ungracefully.

This time, when that tight burning feeling in the center of his chest starts up, Otabek doesn’t hold back. He grips the back of J.J.’s neck, keeping J.J.’s mouth where he wants it, snarling into the kiss. “One day,” he promises, “one day I’m gonna knot you.”

J.J. gasps against his mouth. “Yeah? You want that?”

Otabek grits his teeth. He hadn’t entirely meant to say that out loud. Heat of the moment kind of thing. “Maybe,” he says. Or they could just keep hiding everything under layers of banter and hookups. That works too.

“You just let me know,” J.J. says. “When you’re ready.”

“Drop it,” Otabek mutters. “Just— _this_ , okay?”

J.J.’s eyes are so soft, it’s painful to look into them. “Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”

He’s so good at letting things go. He’s been letting things go, for Otabek, for so long.

J.J. braces himself on one hand and wraps the other around the base of Otabek’s cock, stroking the tender skin that’s already beginning to stretch and swell. “There you go. You gonna knot for me, alpha? Yeah, do it. Come all over me.”

Otabek lets himself be picked apart—the seams of him breaking, J.J.’s deft hand undoing every last shred of his self-restraint—and J.J. closes his eyes and looks more beautiful than he has any right to be, streaked in Otabek’s come and panting. “Keep going,” Otabek chokes out. It’s too much, right after he’s come, but he wants to have every part of this. All for himself, to piece together later and ponder in the coming months. To inspire him at night, as _some_ might phrase it.

J.J. fucks him harder, faster, losing rhythm and bowing forward to press his forehead against Otabek’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he whispers, almost reverently, and Otabek can feel it when he releases on one final deep thrust, shuddering against him.

He should have guessed when he first let J.J. under his skin that there would be no removing him.

***

“Lean forward, babe,” J.J. tells him, and Otabek braces his hands against the wall of the shower and obeys. J.J. slides warm, wet fingers between his cheeks, washing away sweat and come. He spends more time rubbing Otabek’s hole than can possibly be necessary. Not that Otabek is complaining.

After he's dried off, Otabek dresses silently. It’s getting late, and he still wants to see Yuri before they both fall asleep. The part where he leaves J.J.’s room is always awkward, and he has no idea how to change that.

J.J.’s cross-legged on the bed, watching him. The messy sheets are in a pile on the floor, so J.J.’s sitting on just the blanket. “Beks, I know you said to drop it…” He trails off, probably expecting to be stopped again.

Otabek rubs his forehead. “I know we have to talk, J.J.”

“It doesn’t have to be now. Or soon.”

“But sometime,” Otabek agrees.

J.J.’s next words draw a line in the sand. “Before the next time.”

Otabek’s breath stutters, and he jerks his head around to stare at J.J., whose jaw is set. “Okay,” he says, because J.J. is right and there’s no way around it. “Okay, we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> • yeah so uh i had this vague idea of yuri and jj being somewhat “in competition,” except that they don’t really KNOW they are, it’s just otabek trying to figure out his own shit. then i accidentally A/B/O. i don’t know just let me live.
> 
> • title from Imaginary Cities - Ride This Out.
> 
> • come say hi [on tumblr](https://meimagino.tumblr.com)!


End file.
